Love Is On The Sidewalk
by Endless-street
Summary: Kurt est un élève modèle le jour mais prostitué la nuit et Blaine est un nouveau venu de l'école Dalton . Ils ne sont pas fait pour être ensemble et pourtant, Blaine a un penchant pour Kurt mais ne connait pas encore le mauvais côté de ce dernier.. Leur amour survivra t-il ?
1. Introduction

_**Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires très positifs, ce qui me pousse à continuer vers la bonne voie, j'espère que vous aimerez.**_

* * *

_**Introduction**_

Kurt marchait lentement en direction du bar qu'il fréquentait tous les week-ends, habillé légèrement, son sac à main négligemment tenu sur son épaule gauche et une cigarette allumée dans le coin droit de sa bouche. Il ouvrit la porte et elle se claqua derrière lui, ce bar n'avait pas changé depuis 2 ans qu'il le fréquentait.

Il y avait toujours ces murs de couleur marron, les lampes accrochées au plafond dont l'une vacillait dangereusement au-dessus de la même table de billard usée au milieu de la pièce où des hommes ivres tiraient des coups dans tous les sens. Les quelques tables installées à droite étaient miteuses et le bar au fond de la pièce à gauche accueillait les hommes désireux d'oublier leur journée plus misérables les unes que les autres.

Parmi les hommes de ce bar se trouvaient les potentiels clients de Kurt et il portait son intention sur chacun d'entre eux pour savoir lequel pourrait avoir envie de ses services et celui qui payerait le prix fort.

Il examina soigneusement la pièce et repéra un homme au bar - surement un routier – pensa-t-il, qui lui faisait signe de la ma main et il se dirigea en sa direction.

- Combien tu prends pour une pipe ma poule ? Kurt sentait l'odeur d'alcool fort planer autour de lui.

- cent cinquante dollars, lui répondit-il sèchement.

- Quoi ? S'indigna le routier, c'est cher payer pour ce que c'est !

- Peut-être, c'est satisfait mais pas remboursé. Tu payes ou tu passes ton tour !

- C'est d'accord, t'as intérêt à me faire jouir. Le routier lui glissa trois billets de cinquante dollars dans la poche arrière gauche de son jean moulant et se leva brutalement du tabouret.

Il le tira hors de la pièce en direction des toilettes, entra dans un des compartiments étroit, verrouilla la porte et commença son travail. Cela dura à peine dix minutes. Puis, son client quitta les toilettes avec un air satisfait et Kurt sorti de la pièce aux murs délabrés, l'air impassible à la recherche d'une autre proie.

Il vit un de ses clients réguliers, Darren, et se dit qu'avec lui, il empochera la somme et le plaisir nécessaire pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui, se coucher et être en forme en perspective de sa rentrée de troisième année.

Il l'alpaga et ne lui demanda même pas quel service il voulait, Kurt savait qu'avec Darren, c'était la totale. Alors il sorti de son sac à main un tube de lubrifiant et se retrouva à nouveau dans l'endroit où il était quinze minutes auparavant.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

La sonnerie venait de retentir lorsque Kurt entra dans sa salle de cours, vêtu de sa plus belle tenue, chemise blanche, veste rouge et cravate noire suivi d'un jean de la même couleur que sa cravate signé Hugo Boss. Il s'assit au premier rang à son premier cour de l'année qui commença par sa matière favorite, le français.

Le professeur se présenta et c'était le même que Kurt avait eu l'an passé, Mr Rémy. Il ne l'aimait pas particulièrement mais la matière qu'il enseignait lui suffisait à être attentif à chacun de ces cours.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit doucement et le principal Figgins entra suivi d'un élève que Kurt ne reconnaissait pas. Et pourtant, il repérait vite les garçons comme lui, visage angélique, brun avec des cheveux soigneux, des yeux marron qui devenaient légèrement verts lorsque qu'un rayon de soleil les perçait et habillé de façon élégante.

- Voici votre nouveau camarade de classe, Blaine Anderson, qui vient du lycée Dalton, présenta le proviseur, veuillez l'accueillir chaleureusement.

Le garçon esquissa un sourire timide et les élèves présents dans la pièce le toisèrent avec dédain. Sauf Kurt qui était fasciné par cette arrivée inattendue.

Le principal tourna les talons, se dirigea vers la porte et la ferma derrière lui. Mr Rémy fit signe à Blaine de s'asseoir où il y avait de la place et Kurt se senti soulagé de se trouvé à côté de Mercedes, laissant le garçon se posé seul à l'avant dernière table de la salle.

Pendant toute l'heure, Kurt s'était retourné toutes les cinq minutes pour observer discrètement le nouveau et à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, les joues de celui qu'il observait devenaient rosies. Il trouvait ça mignon sur sa peau mate.

Quoi ? J'ai dit mignon ? Non mais n'importe quoi ! pensa Kurt avec mépris, personne ne s'était intéressé à lui depuis qu'il avait fait son coming-out car il était le seul à avoir eu le courage de le dire. Même Karofsky qui l'avait martyrisé depuis deux ans, avait quitté le lycée lorsque Kurt avait compris que son adversaire était gay.

A la pause déjeuner, Mercedes était en train de lui expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles il devait se trouver un petit-ami, Kurt l'entendait mais ne l'écoutait pas, trop occuper à fixer Blaine, seul à une table, une fourchette de spaghetti dans la main.

Il se leva brusquement en direction de ce dernier, et se retrouva assis à côté de lui, ne sachant pas comment il était arrivé là. Blaine le regarda d'un air étonné tandis que Kurt cherchait une phrase un peu près correcte à dire.

- Je M... M'appelle K... Kurt, bégaya-t-il. A sa grande surprise, Le garçon à côté de lui étouffa un rire puis se racla la gorge.

- Alors tu es celui qui était en train de me regarder pendant l'heure de français, lâcha Blaine d'une voix douce. Ravi de faire ta connaissance, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter.

Il eut un long silence puis le téléphone de Kurt vibra dans sa poche. Il le sorti et vit le texto de Mercedes qui disait _« Il est canon, demande lui s'il est gay !_ _». _Il se senti gêner comme si Blaine avait lu ce message.

Il n'avait pas envie de faire ça mais il était trop curieux de savoir ce genre de chose, au pire, il se ferait rembarré et partirais un peu idiot.

- J'aurai une question plutôt… gênante à te poser, dit Kurt d'une voix hésitante.

Blaine le regarda d'un air incrédule comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à sa demande. Kurt tressailli devant le silence du garçon et ajouta :

- Est-ce que tu es, hum… gay ? Il se tortillait sur lui-même.

Blaine se ressaisit devant la demande inattendue et eut un sourire au coin des lèvres. Comme si cette question l'enchantait, en quelque sorte.

- Eh bien, oui, et je ne te retourne pas la question. Je l'ai remarqué quand je suis rentrée dans la salle de classe. Kurt hébéter lui fit un regard qui signifiait qu'il voulait en savoir plus. Blaine le comprit et continua :

- Tu as une peau parfaite, t'es cheveux son bien coiffé et tiennent surement grâce à une tonne de laque, tu portes de façon chic ce costume d'Hugo Boss et tu ne traines pas avec des mecs. J'en ai conclu que tu me ressemblais en tout y compris sur ce point.

Kurt fut ravi lorsqu'il reconnut la marque de ses vêtements puis se mordit la lèvre faisant rougir Blaine. Il tourna la tête et vit Mercedes et Tina qui étaient en train de les regarder comme si elles attendaient que quelque chose se passe. Mais Kurt adressa un sourire à Blaine et parti brutalement dans la direction de ses amies en leur adressant son regard de garce.

Il s'assit et elles le regardaient avec insistance attendant les détails croustillants des cinq minutes qu'il venait de passer en la compagnie du nouveau, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.

- Si vous attendait que je vous sorte un scoop, vous pouvait patienter longtemps, il n'y a rien à raconter, cracha-t-il.

- Non mais tu rigoles ? S'indigna Mercedes, vous avez parlé de vos soins capillaires ou quoi ? Je suis sure que tu lui as demandé ce que je t'avais écrit !

Il hésita un moment, s'interrogea pour savoir si oui ou non il leur disait ce qu'il avait découvert sur le garçon. S'il leur disait, elles le pousseraient surement à sortir avec lui. Mais s'il ne leur disait pas, elles le devineraient à un moment ou à un autre et le résultat serait le même.

- Oui les filles, il est bel et bien gay, souffla Kurt.

- J'en étais sûre ! Ses cheveux sont trop remplis de gel pour qu'il soit hétéro, s'exclama Tina.

- Donc tu peux tout à fait le draguer et plus si affinité, suggéra Mercedes. C'est la phrase qu'il avait tant redouté.

Il essayait de trouver une excuse mais aucune ne lui vint à l'esprit. Après tout, elle n'avait pas tort ! Il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas se laisser aller et puis, ce Blaine Anderson lui plaisait bien. Toutes les soirées lors des week-ends, il s'abandonnait à faire plaisir à des hommes qui le payait pour ça. C'est vrai que quelque fois, il en tirait du plaisir – notamment avec Darren – mais il n'était jamais sorti avec quelqu'un et n'avait encore moins ressenti de l'amour pour une personne depuis son échec avec Finn. Peut-être que cette fois il pourrait s'attaquer à un garçon qui était du même bord que le sien.

- Je pense que tu as raison, je devrais me lancer et sortir avec un mec et ce sera ce mec ! lança Kurt, totalement motivé.

- C'est parti pour la chasse au Blaine Anderson, annonça Tina.

Il voulait revoir Blaine pendant les heures de cours mais, apparemment aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient aucun autre cours en commun que le français. Tant pis, il redoublerait de force pour le lendemain.

Mais le mardi ne fut pas mieux, la seule chose qui le reliait à Blaine cette journée fut un signe de la main venant de ce dernier. Il espérait que le mercredi se passerait mieux que les deux jours précédents et il fut étonné.

Alors qu'il rentra dans la salle pour se rendre au Glee Club à 15h30, il vit une silhouette qui lui était familière. Blaine se tenait debout, devant les autres membres de la chorale qui étaient assis. Il entendit Mr Schuester prononçant un discours et tout ce qu'il perçut sont les mots « nouveau », « membre » et « démonstration ».

Il se dirigea en direction de la chaise vide qu'il restait passant inévitablement devant Blaine qui lui adressa un charmant sourire. Ce qui ne laissa pas Kurt de marbre vu qu'il perdit l'équilibre pendant une seconde. Ce garçon lui faisait autant d'effet ? C'était surement dû au fait qu'il avait désespérément besoin de compagnie.

Blaine commença à faire une démonstration de son talent en interprétant _Defying Gravity_ de la comédie musicale _Wicked_, une des chansons favorites de Kurt. Quel hasard ! pensa ce dernier. Dès que Blaine eu fini, tout le monde se leva et applaudirent, y compris Kurt qui était tout retournée par cette prestation plus que parfaite.

- Tu es officiellement accepté au sein du Glee Club, Blaine, dit gentiment Mr Schuester avant d'ajouter en s'adressant aux autres, « je vous prierai d'être sympa avec lui et d'éviter les conflits inutiles, n'est-ce pas Puck ! ». Le principal intéressé fronça les sourcils et fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

Puis pendant toute la durée de la chorale, Mr Schuester attribua un solo à Rachel, Finn et Blaine. Pourquoi Blaine ? pensa Kurt, cela faisait trois jours qu'il était au lycée et même pas une heure qu'il faisait partie de la chorale et le prof lui donnait déjà un solo ? C'était inadmissible pour Kurt qui attendait depuis deux ans pour qu'on se rende compte de la supériorité de sa voix. Mais il ne revendiqua pas ce choix car cela aurait été encore pire.

Il rentra chez lui mi- furieux mi- heureux. Et ces deux sentiments n'étaient causés que par une seule personne : Blaine. Il était furieux pour le solo mais heureux… Heureux pour quelle raison ? Une partie de lui disait que c'était parce qu'il avait intégré le Club, l'autre partie niait complétement cette affirmation. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser.

Est-ce qu'il voulait se rapprocher de Blaine uniquement parce qu'il était le seul gay de ce lycée pourri ou pour assouvir son envie de se faire plaisir sans se faire payer ? Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il partit dans sa chambre sans manger et sans faire son habituel rituel d'hydratation de la peau. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui remettrait surement les idées en place.

Cette nuit-là, il s'endormi en pensant à Blaine et son cerveau bouillonnait car des rêves érotiques brûlait en lui et lorsqu'il se réveilla avec une énorme érection, il regretta tout de suite ses rêveries nocturnes.

Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il pensait de Blaine mais il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée d'essayer de sortir avec lui. Et heureusement pour lui, le jeudi il avait français, ce qui lui ferait une heure pour le brancher.

Mais en entrant dans la salle pour son cours de SVT, il vit Blaine du coin de l'œil qui le suivait, ce qui le prit au dépourvu. Il s'était assis à côté de lui et Kurt regretta de s'être assis seul.

- Je ne sais pas si je me fais des idées mais tu n'avais pas l'air emballer par le fait que Mr Schuester m'est donné un solo, je me trompe ? lança Blaine.

Kurt le regarda d'un air mauvais « j'avoue que je n'ai pas étais très enthousiaste par cette idée et cela est peut-être dû au fait que cela fait deux ans que je suis au Glee Club et que je n'ai eu droit qu'à cinq solos dont le premier après seulement six mois de travail acharné. »

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas t'offenser, s'excusa Blaine.

- C'est trop tard, le mal est fait, maintenant, concentrons-nous sur le cours, je n'ai rien à ajouter. Kurt regretta tout de suite ses paroles un peu sèches car en réalité, il voulait lui demander ce qu'il faisait demain soir afin de l'inviter à sortir.

Mais apparemment, Blaine lisait dans ses pensées « Ça te dirais qu'on fasse connaissance un de ces quatre ? »

- Ou…oui, pourquoi pas, s'étonna Kurt.

- Samedi soir, 20 heures, au BreadstiX, ça te va ? proposa Blaine.

La respiration de Kurt se coupa pendant un instant et il chercha une excuse valable car le week-end il était bien trop occupé pour se permettre de sortir avec lui.

- Je… Je ne peux pas, le samedi soir je fais un repas de famille. Désolé, mais c'est la tradition et si j'en manque un, mon père ne me le pardonnera sans doute pas, dit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait convainquant.

Ce n'était pas le meilleur mensonge qu'il avait inventé mais il était valable. Ce n'est pas comme si Blaine était amis avec Finn, donc, il ne découvrirait pas la vérité.

- C'est dommage, peut-être une autre fois en semaine, j'essayerai de négocier avec mes parents pour qu'ils me laissent sortir, déclara Blaine.

Le cours avait déjà commencé et Kurt eu du mal à suivre. Il se tourna légèrement vers Blaine et leur regard se croisèrent. Kurt ne savait pas quoi faire car son cœur commençait à tambouriner dans sa poitrine.


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Les deux semaines suivantes se passèrent plutôt rapidement pour Kurt, qui n'eut aucune interaction avec Blaine appart un sourire qui ne lui était peut-être même pas adressé. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour aborder le garçon car après le refus qu'il lui avait fait, il voulait absolument se rattraper.

Et il regretta amèrement de lui avoir dit non car le week-end en question ne fut pas génial pour lui, il ne récolta que trois cents dollars et cela juste grâce à deux gars bourrés qu'il avait pompés à en avoir mal à la mâchoire. Le week-end précédent, au contraire fut rempli de plaisir pour lui car Darren l'intercepta le samedi et le dimanche soir. A croire qu'il voulait avoir les fesses irritées et marcher comme un pingouin pendant une semaine !

Il savait qu'un jour, lorsqu'il rencontrerait le garçon parfait pour lui, il serait obligé de choisir entre ces activités nocturnes du week-end et son amour pour cet homme. Heureusement, il n'en était pas encore là.

Mais il avait très envie d'une relation, même s'il elle n'était pas forcément sérieuse, il voulait quelqu'un à ses côtés qui puisse le comprendre. A vrai dire, Rachel était toujours là pour lui, malgré cela, il voulait plus. Alors, après deux nuits de réflexions acharnées et de nuit blanche, il décida qu'il était temps de se remettre en quête d'un mec, qui n'était autre que Blaine.

Le jeudi, il savait qu'il avait trois cours en communs avec lui, SVT, français et mathématiques. Il avait prévu de lui reparlé au premier cours, en prenant juste de ses nouvelles, de le charmer au deuxième cours sans trop faire d'avance et de l'inviter à sortir au troisième cours. Il se dirigea vers la chaise vide à côté de Blaine et s'assit tranquillement devant le regard étonné de l'autre garçon.

- Tiens, un revenant ! S'étonna Blaine avant que Kurt ai eu le temps de sortir un mot. « Tu as enfin décidé de m'adresser à nouveau la parole après m'avoir ignoré pendant deux semaines ? »

- Je…je pensais que tu n'aurais plus envie de me parler après avoir refusé ton invitation, balbutia Kurt.

Blaine sourit d'un air amusé « Il m'en faut plus pour que j'ignore quelqu'un. Mais je vais prendre ce que tu as dit pour des excuses et je les accepte. Maintenant je te donne rendez-vous demain soir, même heure et même endroit que la dernière fois. J'y serais et si je vois que tu ne viens pas, je laisserais tomber, ok ? »

Kurt réfléchi un instant car le vendredi, il avait **vraiment** le repas de famille avec son père, Carole et Finn et il ne pouvait pas lui ressortir la même excuse. Mais quand il annoncera à son père et Carole qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un, ils le laisseraient peut-être sortir. Enfin, il l'espérait.

- Eh bien, cela me parait assez juste. Mais tes parents t'ont donné leur permission de sortie ? demanda Kurt.

- Oui, en même temps je leur ai demandé il y a une semaine, j'espère que leur réponse tient toujours !

Le cours de français fut assez dur à suivre, autant pour Blaine que pour Kurt. Ils pensaient tous les deux à leur soirée de demain et cela les terrifiaient. Kurt se demandait si son père allait accepter de le laisser échapper au dîner de famille pour son rencard. C'était un rencard maintenant ? se demanda-t-il. Quand à Blaine, ses questions étaient un peu moins sérieuses, quel nœud papillon allait-il mettre ? Y aurait-il un autre rencard après celui-là ?

Les deux garçons furent prit dans leurs pensées néanmoins, en cours de maths, ils n'avaient pas cessé de se regarder du coin de l'œil et de s'adresser des sourires, ce qui fut un obstacle de plus pour Kurt afin de se concentrer d'avantage sur le cours.

Pourquoi est –ce que ce garçon le rendait-il aussi nerveux chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard ? Il commençait vraiment à se demander si ce rendez-vous était une bonne idée. Mais il était trop tard pour qu'il se défile et après tout, rien de mal ne pourrait lui arriver. Malheureusement il faudrait d'abord que son père accepte avant de se poser autant de questions !

Arrivé chez lui, il alla directement vers le fauteuil où son père s'était installé, s'assit sur le canapé près de lui et lui adressa un sourire jusqu'aux dents.

- Toi, je parie que tu as quelque chose à me demander ! s'exclama son père.

- Je vois que je ne peux rien te cacher, soupira Kurt. A vrai dire, il a ce garçon qui m'a invité à sortir et je l'apprécie vraiment beaucoup et…

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que son père le regardait avec un sourcil relevé et cherchait en vain ce que son fils essayait de lui dissimuler depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

- Bon, arrête de tourner autour du pot et demande moi ce que tu as derrière la tête !

- Le problème de ce rendez-vous est qu'il a lieu demain soir. Je sais que toi et Carole tenez beaucoup au repas en famille mais je n'aurais peut-être plus l'occasion de sortir avec lui et je n'ai pas envie de laisser passer cette chance mais je…

Encore une fois, Burt coupa son fils et lui fit un petit sourire forcé « Je ne suis pas contre le temps que tu ne bois pas trop. »

Kurt fut tellement surpris par la réponse de son père qu'il resta bouche bée pendant plusieurs secondes puis il se ressaisit et se leva pour enlacer son père quand celui-ci le repoussa d'un petit geste.

- Je te laisse seulement ce vendredi-là et tu as la permission de minuit, sorti son père avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour prendre une bière.

Kurt était si heureux à cette instant qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivé de Finn dans la pièce. Il avait pourtant une odeur assez forte - un mélange d'herbe, de terre et de sueur - cette puanteur était due à son entrainement de foot qui avait duré plus longtemps que prévue.

- Si tu parlais de ce Blaine Anderson, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, cracha Finn.

Soudain, la joie de Kurt se dissipa et il se crispa.

- Et pourquoi tu ne l'aime pas ? Parce qu'il chante mieux que toi et qu'il risque d'avoir les duos avec Rachel ou parce qu'il a pris ta place de leader ? Kurt se surpris à défendre Blaine. Etrange, non ?

Finn se raidit quand Kurt mentionna Rachel et il commençait à chercher une réplique bien cinglante à lancer au visage de son demi-frère quand Burt s'interposa entre eux.

- Bon aller, ça suffit ! Kurt va dans ta chambre et Finn… Va prendre une douche ! Il se boucha le nez face à la puanteur que dégageait Finn. Malgré la colère qui les envahissait, les deux garçons obéirent.

Kurt se sentait à la fois agacé par la manière dont Finn avait réagi à propos de Blaine mais il se sentait aussi stupide de lui avoir dit ces mots un peu durs. Il commença à se diriger vers la porte pour sortir de sa chambre quand son père l'ouvrit en manquant de peu la tête de Kurt. Ce dernier recula d'un bond et son père ferma la porte.

Il lui fit signe de s'assoir et Kurt s'exécuta. Burt se sentait un peu gêné et son fils pensa de suite de quoi ils allaient parler tous les deux.

- Tu…tu sais, Kurt, nous n'avons encore jamais parlé de ce… genre de chose. Enfin, je veux dire, tu sais, toi et… et les garçons.

Kurt se sentit gêné à son tour et se tortilla sur lui-même. Son père cherchait quelque chose dans sa poche à l'intérieur de sa veste, il ne distingua pas tout de suite ce que c'était lorsqu'il vit une phrase sur ce qui paraissait être un dépliant « Le sexe entre deux hommes ». Il lui tendit les papiers et Kurt les prit pour les déposer aussitôt sur sa table de nuit.

Oh mon dieu ! pensa Kurt, il veut parler de sexualité entre gays avec moi ! Je pourrais lui sortir quelque chose du genre : _T'inquiète pas papa, je fais ce genre de chose tous les week-ends_. Mais ce serait encore plus gênant que la conversation que nous nous apprêtons à avoir.

- Kurt, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que soit donc je préfère que tu sois au courant de certaines choses plutôt que tu attrapes quelque chose qui te suivra toute ta vie. Donc, quoiqu'il puisse se passer entre toi et ce garçon, protèges-toi, acheva Burt, soulagé.

Kurt remarqua que son père avait été très vague sur le sujet pour éviter les détails.

- Papa, c'est très attentionné de ta part et aussi courageux mais il ne va rien se passer de ce genre avec Blaine. C'est un gentleman et puis je ne me sens pas prêt à faire ce...genre de chose. Il se racla à la gorge à ces dernières paroles.

- Eh bien, dans ce cas, je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps sur le sujet, dit Burt en se levant et lorsqu'il ouvrit la poignée de la porte il se retourna vers Kurt « Tu devrais faire quelques excuses à Finn », puis il sortit.

Après ses plus plates excuses envers son demi-frère, le repas se passa dans le calme le plus total, le silence devenait même à un peu pesant par moment. Ensuite Kurt partit dans sa chambre, et pendant qu'il prenait soin de son visage, il pensait à Blaine, encore.

La journée de vendredi se passa avec une certaine impatiente de la part aussi bien de Blaine que de Kurt. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble en cours d'anglais renforcé, ils s'effleurèrent la main et cela dura juste une seconde mais leurs cœurs se mirent à battre si fort qu'ils croyaient qu'il allait sortir de leur poitrine. Ils se demandèrent pourquoi ils se faisaient autant d'effet mais c'est une question qui demeure encore sans réponse.

Après ces heures de cours qui passèrent, selon Kurt, plus lentement que d'habitude, vint l'heure du rendez-vous. Blaine était déjà au BreadstiX, habillé d'un t-shirt blanc moulant et d'un jean noir un peu trop serré pour lui et attendait son rencard impatiemment. Celui-ci arriva à 20h15 mais son retard se comprit car il avait mis tellement longtemps à choisir sa tenue – un t-shirt blanc à rayures noires avec une veste bleu marine et le pantalon de la même couleur, le tout accompagné d'une écharpe en soie blanche.

Kurt s'assit et commanda un vers d'eau pendant que Blaine le dévorait des yeux. Lorsque Kurt le remarqua il frissonna et cherchait un sujet de discussion pour arrêter la boule qu'il avait à l'estomac.

- Alors, tu te plais à McKinley ? demanda-t-il

- A vrai dire, je ne me suis pas fait beaucoup d'amis mis à part toi, Rachel et Mercedes, les autres personnes ne semblent pas vouloir être amis avec moi ni au lycée, ni au Glee Club. Quand à ce Finn Hudson, on dirait qu'il veut m'arracher la tête à chaque fois que je croise son regard.

- Oh, je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, dit Kurt avec sincérité. Mais il ne faut pas faire attention à Finn, c'est un idiot.

- Il ne faut pas t'excuser, et puis, c'est toi qui me plait le plus, sorti Blaine suivit d'un clin d'œil.

Kurt rougit et sa respiration fut soudainement saccadée. Blaine prit la main gauche de Kurt qui était posée sur la table et commença à la caressé doucement. Ils rougirent tous les deux et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ils commencèrent doucement à rapprocher leur tête lorsque la serveuse arriva.

- Vous avez choisi ce que vous voulez commander ?

Ils se sentirent gêner et Kurt recula brusquement sa main avant de répondre « Finalement je n'ai pas faim ». Il se leva et parti en direction de la sortie presque en courant, laissant un Blaine qui était déstabilisé par ce qui venait de se produire.

- Je...je vais juste payer les deux boissons, répondit le brun, légèrement tremblant.

Kurt se sentait tellement mal d'avoir pris la fuite mais il n'avait pas vu d'autre issue possible. Il commençait à tomber amoureux de Blaine, il le sentait, mais il ne pouvait se le permettre. Tout simplement parce qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il allait devoir lui avoué ce qu'il faisait les week-ends et peu importe les raison, il perdrait sans aucun doute ce garçon qui lui plaisait tant. Il ne voulait pas encore souffrir de perdre quelqu'un qui lui était cher.

Il partit directement dans sa chambre sous les regards étonnées de Burt et Carole avant de se blottir dans ses couvertures et de sangloter en silence.

* * *

Ce qu'il avait fait au BreadstiX ce soir-là lui avait couté le silence de Blaine mais aussi les moments de gaieté qu'il éprouvait en étant à côté du garçon en cours. Ce dernier se mettait au fond de la classe et passait les heures à somnoler au déplaisir des professeurs qui le réveillait sans cesse.

Cette séparation entre eux dura plusieurs semaines mais à chaque fois que Kurt essayait une approche pour s'excuser, Blaine faisait mine de ne pas le voir et de ne pas l'entendre. Kurt s'en voulait énormément, il voulait juste le lui dire et redevenir amis avec lui. Mais avait-ils seulement était amis ?

Tout ça affectait beaucoup Kurt et cela se ressentait dans son "travail". Il ne gagnait plus autant d'argent qu'avant et Darren ne venait au bar que très rarement. Un samedi il avait même était obligé de remboursé un de ses clients car son pénis ne durcissait pas. Il était trop contrarié et en avait marre de cette situation entre lui et Blaine.

Un lundi matin, alors qu'il sortait du cours de français, il prit Blaine par le bras et le coinça contre un mur de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas partir. Le brun avait essayé de se débattre mais avait abandonné au bout de trois essais. Après s'être assuré qu'il ne bougerait pas, Kurt le lâcha.

- S'il te plait, Blaine, j'aimerai que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire. Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé **ce** vendredi soir. J'étais stressé et j'avais peur, je suis effrayé par ce que je ressens pour toi et c'est en parti ce qui m'a fait fuir. Mais je ne veux plus que tu m'évites à cause de ça, j'ai envie qu'on se reparle, qu'on redevienne amis.

Blaine resta un moment sans voix et Kurt voyait qu'il hésitait entre s'enfuir ou lui répondre.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est plutôt à moi que j'en veux et je pensais que tu étais parti à cause de quelque chose de mal que j'avais fait. J'ai préféré fuir et m'éloigné de toi parce que, moi aussi j'ai peur.

Kurt fut soulagé de cette réponse et dit d'un ton amical « Et si on recommençait à zéro ? ». Blaine hocha la tête, signe qu'il approuvait la proposition. «Bonjour, je me présente, Kurt Hummel »

- Enchantée, dit l'autre en souriant, je suis le nouveau, Blaine Anderson.


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Excusez-moi du retard, j'ai eu un petit problème avec Word, enfin passons**_

_**Merci pour vos commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que des personnes apprécient ce que vous écrivez :)**_

_**Allez, bonne lecture...**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

Blaine était allongé sur Kurt et ce dernier sentait des mains qui le touchaient un peu partout sur son corps. Leurs érections se frottaient l'une contre l'autre pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient fougueusement. Kurt n'en pouvait plus et commença à déshabiller Blaine, quand à celui-ci, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt, puis sur son torse, son ventre et ouvrit lentement la braguette du châtain. Soudain, Kurt sursauta et ouvrit les yeux… Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il était déçu et regretta de ne plus y être, mais l'alarme de son téléphone l'en avait tiré. Il fallait qu'il aille en cours.

Blaine était en train de prendre une douche lorsqu'il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé il y a maintenant trois semaines avec Kurt. Ils avaient décidé de tout recommencer à zéro et de créer de vrais liens. Ce garçon lui plaisait énormément et il pensait même qu'il en était amoureux. Mais il avait déjà donnée dans l'amour à sens unique et il ne voulait pas refaire la même erreur. Même s'il avait le sentiment qu'il plaisait aussi à Kurt.

Il prit une serviette et commença à se sécher le torse lorsqu'il remarqua que le membre entre ses jambes était tout dur. « Eh merde ! » se dit-il. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à _lui _son corps réagissait de cette manière mais il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de s'en débarrassé car il devait être au lycée dans dix minutes.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils s'assirent l'un à l'opposé de l'autre en cours de français, tout le monde les regardait. Surement parce qu'ils avaient passé les trois dernières semaines ensemble et que cette fois-ci ils n'y étaient pas. Pendant les quinze jours d'écoles* qui avaient suivi la remise à zéro de leur relation, ils étaient restés l'un à côté de l'autre, en classe (lorsqu'il le pouvait), à la cafétéria, au Glee Club et même après les cours, ils s'étaient retrouvés pour faire leurs devoirs ensemble. Comme un couple.

Kurt aimerait tellement qu'ils deviennent un couple officiel et il savait que Blaine en avait très envie aussi. Mais avant, il devait régler ses problèmes de famille et, le plus important, il devait en parler à Blaine. Le plus dur était de trouver _comment_ lui dire. Il passait ses nuits à y réfléchir.

Blaine le tira de ses pensées « Alors, ça te dit qu'on y aille à deux ? »

- Euh… Peux-tu répéter la question ? Kurt le regardait un peu hébéter

- Je te demandais si tu voulais m'accompagner ce mercredi soir pour aller voir « La mélodie du bonheur ». Blaine lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Bien sûr ! Ce n'est qu'une fois par an, je ne rate jamais ça ! En vérité, Kurt avait complétement oublié, et c'était bien la première fois.

Puis, ils firent leur rituels habituels sauf que cette fois, après les cours, ils rentrèrent chacun de leur côté car Kurt voulait être seul pour réfléchir. Même s'il avait dit à Blaine que c'était parce que son père lui avait demandé de rentrer plus tôt.

Il rentra chez lui, raconta sa journée à Carole puis descendit dans sa chambre. Il posa son sac par terre, s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

« Il faut que je réfléchisse, c'est la dernière fois que j'y pense et après, j'arrête de faire autant de nuits blanches. La seule manière d'avoir une relation sérieuse avec Blaine est de lui dire la vérité sur tout. Il comprendra quand je lui dirai quelles sont mes motivations par rapport à ma prostitution. Mais par où commencer ? Je devrais peut-être lui expliquer la situation de ma famille. Que le seul moyen que j'avais de les aider était de faire ça mais qu'après avoir fini de payer les dettes, dans un peu près un mois, je serai libre. Il est compatissant, il pourra comprendre… Mais non ! Lorsqu'il apprendra ça, il prendra ses jambes à son cou et me fuira comme la peste. Qui ne tente rien à rien après tout. Bon, c'est tout décidé, je lui dirais mercredi, après la représentation ! ».

Burt frappa à la porte pour signaler que le repas était servi et, pour une fois depuis un mois, il n'avait plus cette boule dans l'estomac.

Le mercredi arriva plutôt vite, même un peu trop vite pour Kurt, mais il se sentait prêt. Blaine l'attendait déjà devant le bâtiment. Ils entrèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur et s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Lors du show, Blaine avait frôlé la main de Kurt et leurs doigts s'étaient entremêler ce qui les fit rougir tous les deux. Par la suite, il y eut juste quelques regards complices mais à la fin du spectacle, ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Les lumières ne s'étaient pas encore rallumées et Blaine en profita. Il posa sa main libre sur le visage de Kurt, approcha le sien et posa ses lèvres sur celles du châtain, qui ne s'y opposa pas et en redemanda même. Après que Blaine ai reculé sa bouche d'un demi centimètre pour voir la réaction de Kurt, ce dernier l'attira vers lui et fit doucement pénétré sa langue dans la bouche du brun. Cela dura bien une minute en tout et pour tout. Puis ils se fixèrent un moment lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que les lumières s'étaient allumées. Ils se levèrent donc et partirent main dans la main.

Ils avaient attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps et enfin c'était arrivé. Mais Kurt essayait de redescendre sur Terre.

- Est…Est-ce que tu voudrais passer chez moi avant de rentrer ? Kurt avait peur que Blaine se fasse des idées.

- Oh ! Oui, pourquoi pas, je pourrais rencontrer ta famille, dit Blaine tout souriant.

Kurt se sentait un peu gêner « Hum, en fait il vaudrait mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas que tu es là, parce que je ne les ait pas vraiment prévenus. »

- Ce n'est pas grave, l'apaisa le bouclé avec son visage d'ange.

Ils prirent leur voiture respective et lorsque Kurt conduisait, il avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Arrivé devant chez lui, il pensait qu'il allait exploser.

Ils entrèrent sans faire de bruit et Kurt était content de voir que tout le monde dormait à l'exception de Finn qui regardait surement un porno pour compenser l'attente que Rachel lui faisait subir.

Ils descendirent dans la chambre de Kurt et celui-ci ferma doucement la porte derrière eux. Il y eut un long silence mais il le brisa.

- Je tiens beaucoup à toi, Blaine, commença Kurt.

- Moi aussi je tiens énormément à toi.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de très important avant que notre relation devienne sérieuse. Assis-toi.

Blaine s'assit, inquiet, et Kurt s'adossa contre le mur en face du lit.

- Kurt, tu commences à me faire peur, dis-moi quelque chose, s'il te plait.

- Il y a maintenant deux ans, mon père a acheter cette maison qu'il a eu du mal à payer, il ne lui manque plus que le mois prochain et il aura fini, ensuite, l'année dernière il a eu des problèmes de cœur et le médecin lui a prescrit des médicament qui sont très coûteux. Donc, nous avons eu besoin d'argent…

- Tu sais Kurt, tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter tout ça maintenant si ça te rend triste.

Kurt ne s'était pas rendu compte des larmes chaudes coulant sur ses joues.

- Laisses-moi finir, il baissa la tête et continua. Carole et mon père travaillait déjà beaucoup trop et personne ne voulait nous embaucher, Finn et moi, parce que nous n'étions pas majeur. Puis j'ai trouvé un moyen de remboursé les dettes de mon père, mais je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait pour ça…

Il était désemparé et manqua de s'écrouler sur le sol mais Blaine se leva, le retint et l'attira vers le lit avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si horrible pour que tu te mettes dans cet état ? Tu sais que je suis très compréhensif, l'apaisa Blaine.

- Mais j'ai…j'ai honte de moi, dit Kurt entre deux hoquets.

Blaine le prit dans ses bras. « Je ne vais pas te juger, Kurt ».

- J'ai vendu mon corps, il se ressaisit. Un homme m'a proposé du travail et j'ai accepté, lorsqu'il m'a dit ce que c'était réellement, j'ai voulu partir mais il était trop tard. Il avait menacé de mort mes proches si je ne restais pas, du coup j'ai continué.

Le brun le dévisagea un moment, puis s'écarta de lui et se leva. Kurt le retint par la main mais Blaine se dégagea.

- C'est…laisse-moi le temps d'encaisser. C'est dur à avaler.

Il se dirigea en direction de la porte mais Kurt se leva d'un bond et arriva à sa hauteur.

- Blaine, s'il te plait, reste avec moi…commença Kurt.

- Ca va me prendre un moment. Je t'ai dit que je ne te jugerais pas mais je m'imaginais tout sauf ça.

Il ouvrit la porte, courut presque pour atteindre la sortie et s'enfuit dans le noir pour se mettre dans sa voiture, essayant de retrouver ses esprits alors que des larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Il voulait penser que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller, mais malheureusement tout ça était bien réel, et il ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer.

Il lui fallut un moment avant d'être un peu moins confus pour pouvoir reprendre le volant et se diriger vers sa maison. Quand à Kurt, il était resté dans la même position, debout, devant la porte ouverte. Il lui fallut quelques minutes supplémentaires pour se ressaisir puis il referma la porte d'entrée et celle de sa chambre.

Kurt sentait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, comme ça lorsque Blaine l'acceptera et lui pardonnera, ils pourraient être ensemble. « Il faudrait d'abord qu'il m'aime encore » pensa-t-il.

Blaine était en train que conduire, toujours aussi bouleversé mais essayait de se maitriser. Soudain, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il venait de griller un feu rouge, une voiture le percuta de plein fouet.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il avait l'impression d'avoir une gueule de bois mais en dix fois pire. Sa tête le faisait souffrir, atrocement, ainsi que son bras gauche et ses côtes, le reste avait l'air plus ou moins intact. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais les referma aussitôt à cause de la lumière qui l'éblouissait. Puis il retenta l'expérience plusieurs fois jusqu'à apercevoir où il se trouvait : dans une chambre d'hôpital, avec des murs vert pâles et les meubles d'un gris triste. Il vit qu'une personne était assise à sa droite mais il ne la reconnaissait pas.

- Blaine mon chéri, tu m'entends ? demanda la femme qui était à son chevet.

Il fit travailler sa mémoire pour se rappeler qui était-elle. Mais il ne se souvint nullement de l'avoir déjà rencontré et fit un effort considérable pour dire une phrase correcte.

- Qui êtes- vous ? Prononça-t-il dans un souffle.

La femme avait l'air tristement surprise et enleva sa main de celle de Blaine. Il l'entendit appeler une infirmière et une vieille dame arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

- Que ce passe-t-il Madame Anderson ? Interrogea la plus âgée.

- Je…je ne sais pas, il m'a demandé qui j'étais. Il vit une larme sur sa joue pâle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'apaisa l'infirmière, ce doit être dû au choc de l'accident.

Puis elle se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui demanda « Est-ce que tu te rappelles de ton nom mon garçon ?

« Quelle question idiote, pensa Blaine ». Puis il se surprit à réfléchir un moment et fut tétanisé. Puis il commença à paniquer.

- Je…je ne me rappelle pas, haleta Blaine.

Sa mère posa une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri.

- Je vais appeler un médecin spécialisé Madame, mais je pense qu'il a pu avoir une perte de mémoire à cause du coup qu'il a à la tête.

« Accident ? Perte de mémoire ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Blaine voulait crier mais il n'avait pas la force et sentit tout d'un coup ses yeux se fermer.


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Un merci à tout ceux qui ont eu la patiente d'attendre ce Chapitre 4. **_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires :) **_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

Cela faisait un peu près quatre heures que Kurt attendait pour voir Blaine mais l'infirmière qui s'occupait de sa chambre ne voulait pas le laisser rentrer parce qu'il ne faisait pas partie de sa famille. Du coup il patientait en espérant que sa mère viendrait le voir pour lui donner des nouvelles du garçon qu'il aimait.

Il se leva brusquement lorsqu'il vit une grande femme brune sortir de la chambre et se diriger vers le distributeur, mais il lui emboita le pas et arriva à sa hauteur.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il fatigué, Madame Anderson ?

La mère de Blaine le dévisagea un moment avant de dire quelque chose.

- Oui, êtes-vous l'ami avec qui mon fils est sorti hier soir avant l'accident ? demanda-t-elle, mi- triste, mi- curieuse.

- En effet. J'ai oublié de me présenter, Kurt Hummel. Cela fait plus de quatre heures que j'attends ici pour avoir de ses nouvelles, comment va-t-il ? Il essayait de contenir son inquiétude.

- Et bien… je ne sais même pas comment vous présenter ça. Elle avait à présent les larmes aux yeux.

Kurt avait vraiment peur et tremblait « Asseyez-vous » dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait rassurante.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et fondu en larmes. « Il…Il ne se souvient plus… Ni de lui, ni de… de sa famille » elle hoquetait entre chaque mots essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Kurt resta tétanisé pendant ce qui paraissait être des heures, il n'osait plus bouger, ni penser, ni parler, il regardait fixement le vide et coupa sa respiration.

Lorsqu'il commença à reprendre ses esprits, Mme Anderson se leva, sécha ses larmes et lui tendit une main chaleureuse. « Peut-être qu'un visage amical lui fera retrouvé la mémoire » puis elle esquissa un sourire qui paraissait forcé.

Il retrouva doucement la mobilité de ses membres et la suivi jusqu'à la chambre, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni quoi faire une fois qu'il serait face au brun, surement couvert de blessures et la possibilité qu'il l'ait complétement oublié. Que se passerait-il alors ?

Mais il était trop tard pour penser à tout ça, il s'était retrouvé en moins d'une minute devant un Blaine à peine conscient, avec quelques hématomes sur un bras et un autre recouvert d'un plâtre. Un bandage blanc cachait presque entièrement ses cheveux bruns -habituellement remplis de gel –bouclés. Il tourna péniblement la tête vers lui et le dévisagea.

- Ma…maman, qui est-ce ? Hésita Blaine, car le fait d'appeler cette quasi étrangère « maman » lui paraissait bizarre, pourtant il a passé presque dix-huit ans de sa vie avec elle mais il ne s'en souvenait plus.

- Blaine, mon chéri, c'est un ami à toi, tu étais avec lui juste avant ton accident. Elle baissa la voix lorsqu'elle prononça ces dernières paroles.

Kurt se rapprocha de Blaine.

- Je m'appelle Kurt Hummel. Je suppose que… Tu ne te souviens pas de moi. Il voulait à tout prix garder son sang-froid.

Blaine chercha un moment dans son esprit, se forçant pour se souvenir de ce garçon qui était si beau et si majestueux dans ses gestes, en vain. « Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il d'un ton faible »

La résolution de Kurt n'aura pas tenu longtemps car des larmes commençait déjà à l'aveugler et il s'enfui en courant. Dehors, le vent était glacé et il se dépêcha de rentrer à l'intérieur de sa voiture pour mettre sa tête dans ses mains et pleurer. « Tout ça est de ma faute, pensa-t-il, si je ne lui avais rien dit ou bien si je l'avais empêché de reprendre la route après la nouvelle que je lui avais annoncé, il se souviendrais de moi. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ? Le mieux serait de sortir de sa vie! Mais je l'aime trop pour le laissé partir… » . Il se surprit lui-même d'avoir pensé ça, il savait ce que c'était, l'amour avec un grand A.

Maintenant que les choses étaient claires, il attendrait que Blaine revienne au lycée et recommencerait tout depuis le début. « Et s'il oubliait de m'aimer ? » cette pensée fit frissonner Kurt d'effroi. Il pensa au film _The Vow_, l'histoire ce cette femme qui eut un accident de voiture et ne se souvenait plus de son mari mais celui-ci fit tout pour qu'elle retombe amoureuse de lui. Mais Kurt n'avait jamais vu la fin de ce film, c'était à lui de la créer.

Dans un mois, Blaine sera revenu au lycée, dans un mois, il aura terminé de rembourser les dettes de son père et il dirait à Steve, son mac, qu'il ne souhaite plus continuer. Il faudra qu'il soit vigilant face aux menaces, il ne voulait pas que sa famille, ses amis ou encore Blaine soit impliqué dans cette histoire.

D'ailleurs, il devrait faire des heures supplémentaires vendredi et samedi, ainsi, il donnera sa démission dimanche soir. Mais il avait peur de savoir ce qu'il allait lui arriver après.

Il oublia un instant ce qu'il était en train de penser afin de se ressaisir. Il conduisit jusqu'à chez lui et voulu éviter de tomber sur son père, mais ce dernier se trouvait bien en évidence devant la porte d'entrée, guettant le retour de son fils.

Lorsque Kurt essaya de le contourner pour atteindre la porte de sa chambre, Burt l'attrapa par le bras.

- Tu ne peux pas partir comme tu le veux et sécher les cours, qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? Et où étais-tu ? Burt était à la fois en colère et contrarié.

Carole, qui se tenait à côté de Burt, glissa une main sur l'épaule de son époux pour tenter de l'apaiser pendant que Kurt ouvrait la bouche pour prononcer quelque chose de cohérent.

- Je… Je suis désolé papa. Mais il ne put se contenir plus longtemps et éclata de nouveau en sanglots comme il l'avait fait dans sa voiture, quelques minutes auparavant.

Burt était confus et ne savait pas s'il devait continuer de réprimander son fils ou de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Mais Carole le devança.

- Kurt, mon chéri, vient t'assoir. Elle prit tendrement son bras et le tira vert le canapé où il s'y écroula lamentablement en tentant de calmer son hoquet pour pouvoir parler.

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. J'étais à l'hôpital pour, il renifla un grand coup,… pour voir Blaine.

Son père s'assit à côté de lui et dit de sa voix la plus calme « que s'est-il passé ? Vous n'étiez pas ensemble hier soir ? »

- Si, il avait une voix plus distincte, mais il a eu un accident sur la route du retour et…, ses larmes se remirent à couler, sa tête s'est violemment heurtée à la vitre. Il prit le mouchoir que lui tendit Carole « Il a perdu la mémoire. »

Ni Burt, ni son épouse n'osait répondre, ils ne trouvaient pas de mots assez réconfortants pour rassurer Kurt. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était le serrer fort dans leur bras et attendre qu'il se calme.

- Si tu veux tu peux rester à la maison le reste de la semaine. Moi et Carole pourront t'emmener à l'hôpital quand tu le souhaiteras. Dit Burt, toute trace de colère s'étant effacé de sa voix.

- Je ne sais pas, je pense que je vais attendre qu'il revienne en cours. Il… Il ne se souvient plus de moi, je ne voudrais pas le brusquer. Qu'il se souvienne déjà de lui serait une bonne chose.

Il se leva et alla dans sa chambre, ne supportant plus cette boule qu'il avait à l'estomac. Il était contrarié et ne voulait le réconfort de personne, il voulait juste rester seul et prendre une bonne douche pour oublier ce qui pourrait être la pire journée de sa vie.

Alors il commença à se déshabiller et rentra dans la douche. Lorsque l'eau fut à la bonne température, il s'assit sur le carrelage et senti l'eau ruisselé sur son corps puis les gouttes d'eaux sur ses joues se mélangèrent à ses larmes.

* * *

Blaine commençait à pouvoir bouger ses bras et ses jambes sans qu'il ne souffre trop. Mais sa tête lui faisait encore horriblement mal, son cœur aussi lui faisait mal, parce qu'il avait tout oublié et même la dose de morphine n'apaisait pas cette douleur.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il était à l'hôpital et pendant cette période, il avait cherché sans relâche le souvenir de ce garçon –qui, d'après sa mère, s'appelait Kurt- qui venait le voir deux fois par semaine. Il voulait absolument se rappeler de lui, parce que quelque chose lui disait que cette personne était importante pour lui avant qu'il n'ait cet accident. Etait-ce son meilleur ami ? Ou juste un ami ? Il faudra qu'il lui demande lorsqu'il reviendrait le voir. Parce qu'en général, lorsque ce Kurt venait le voir, il lui offrait un nœud papillon et restait à ses côtés, sans dire un mot.

Peut-être qu'ils étaient plus qu'un amis.

Mais l'évocation de son attirance envers les garçons dans son esprit était floue. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir été attiré par le sexe opposé auparavant. En même temps il ne se rappelait même pas de sa propre mère. Malgré cela, les sensations qu'il avait lorsqu'il voyait se garçon étaient bien réelles, mais il devait trouver des réponses à toutes ses questions. Avec un peu de chance, son retour au lycée l'aiderait à recouvrer sa mémoire, du moins, il l'espérait.

* * *

« Encore une semaine » pensa Kurt. Encore une semaine et Blaine revendrait à McKinley, ce sera probablement comme au premier jour, comme si le brun n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce lycée. Il fallait le réintégrer au Glee Club pour qu'ils puissent gagner les nationales et, bien sûr, pour que Kurt se rapproche de lui.

Il se trouvait un peu ridicule de passer voir Blaine –alors qu'il avait convenu qu'il n'irait pas le voir- deux fois par semaine, et de ne lui dire aucun mot. En même temps, il n'arrivait pas à parler parce qu'il avait cette irrépressible envie de pleurer à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Donc aujourd'hui, il allait lui rendre visite et lui parler, il fallait qu'il lui parle. Alors, plein de bonne volonté, il attendit la fin de ses cours, prit sa voiture et se dirigeant vers l'hôpital. Arrivé là-bas, il se précipita vers la chambre numéro cinquante-huit et toqua doucement. Mme Anderson lui ouvrit, non surprise de le voir aujourd'hui. Puis elle lui fit signe d'entrer et sorti de la pièce afin de les laisser seuls.

Il s'approcha silencieusement de Blaine qui avait l'air d'émerger d'un lourd sommeil.

- Blaine ? dit Kurt, se demandant s'il dormait encore.

- Je… Oui ? Kurt c'est ça ? Le frisé était légèrement sonné, surement à cause des médicaments qu'il prenait.

- Ou…Oui, c'est moi. Je te dérange ? Hésita Kurt. Si tu veux, je peux m'en aller.

- Non, reste, s'il te plait. Le ton du brun était presque suppliant.

- D'accord, Kurt acquiesça et s'assit au bord du lit.

- Parle-moi de toi. Ou de nous. Quelle relation avions nous ? Blaine croisa le regard de Kurt et resta un moment sans rien dire puis reprit « Tu viens me voir tous les mardi et les jeudi, sans faute, et tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis bientôt un mois ».

Apparemment, Kurt n'était pas le seul à avoir pris la résolution d'établir le contact entre eux.

- Je… Comment dire. Nous étions amis, mentit-il. Et si je ne t'ai pas parlé, c'est parce que je ne savais pas quoi te dire.

- Juste amis ? interrogea-t-il presque pour lui-même. Nous étions de bons amis ?

- Hum… Nous étions même meilleurs amis je dirais. On était ensemble à tous les cours. Les joues du châtain commençaient à rougir.

- Donc, si c'est le cas, je pense qu'il serait préférable que nous renouons de nouveaux des liens. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il posa délicatement sa main sur celle de Kurt.

Celui-ci ne savait pas trop quoi dire, des larmes de joies lui montèrent aux joues et des frissons lui parcoururent le corps au contact de leur mains.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, je serais ton guide lors de ton arrivé au lycée, tu peux compter sur moi.

- Merci et euh…, Blaine était hésitant, j'aurai besoin de te poser une question plutôt embarrassante sur moi.

- Vas-y, rien ne pourra me choquer tu sais, Kurt étouffa un léger rire.

- Est-ce que je suis gay ? Le frisé détourna son regard pour le poser sur un coin de la pièce.

- Et bien, avant que tu n'aies eu cet…accident, tu étais gay. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens maintenant, à toi de le découvrir. Kurt paraissait sûr de lui et rassurant mais cette question lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Et si Blaine revenait sur son orientation sexuelle et décidait qu'il n'était pas gay ? C'est un point que le châtain n'avait pas relevé.

- Et est-ce que toi, tu es gay ? Blaine le regardait à présent droit dans les yeux.

- Ça fait deux questions là ! Kurt sourit timidement.

Blaine rit face à la remarque du garçon puis le regarda avec insistance en attente d'une réponse.

- Oui, je le suis.

Après ce point plutôt gênant, l'atmosphère se détendit pour faire place à des rires et ces deux heures passées l'un avec l'autre les avaient rapproché.

Cependant, le week-end arriva et Kurt n'avait plus le cœur à la plaisanterie : il allait annoncer sa démission à Steve demain. Donc ce soir il fallait qu'il fasse des heures supplémentaires, il lui manquait cinq cent dollars pour que les dettes de son père soit remboursées.

Il entra dans le bar miteux, vêtu légèrement, avec un jean moulant assez brillant et une chemise noire qui était plus qu'entrouverte. Il cherchait Darren, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'envie de sucer cinq gars pour avoir ces cinq cent dollars. Il le vit alors, assit sur un tabouret, avec un verre de Jack à la main. Il portait un pantalon noir moulant ses fesses fermes, un débardeur blanc dévoilant ses muscles et n'avait pas peigné ses cheveux bouclés en bataille.

Lorsqu'il vit Kurt, il se leva et s'avança vers lui. Arrivant à sa hauteur, il lui murmura à l'oreille « Tu me suces et tu me prends sauvagement contre un mur ».

- Cinq cent dollars, murmura Kurt effleurant ses lèvres.

Darren hocha la tête et parti en direction de la sortie, il contourna le bar et arriva dans une impasse. Là, Kurt commença ce que le plus âgé lui avait demandé de faire, n'y prenant aucun plaisir contrairement au bouclé qui avait l'air de prendre son pied.

Après ça, il retourna chez lui, épuisé mais soulagé, car il se dit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il ferait ça.

Le lendemain, il resta toute la journée dans son lit, imaginant sa vie future, douce et paisible, aux côtés de Blaine qui se souviendrait de lui et l'aimerait comme au premier jour. Mais l'heure du verdict avait sonné, alors il prit sa veste et se rendit au bar.

Il se dirigea vers la cabine de son patron et tapa trois fois sur la porte. Un homme de la quarantaine ouvrit nonchalamment la porte, son corps était juste drapé d'un peignoir aux motifs léopard et il fumait tranquillement un cigare.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma chérie ? lui demanda l'homme.

- Je voudrais vous donner ma démission. J'ai fini de payer les dettes de mon père et je ne veux plus faire ce boulot. Dit Kurt avec conviction.

Steve lui adressa un regard noir « Tu sais très bien ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois que tu as voulu partir ! Un accident est vite arrivé tu sais ».

- Ma décision est prise, je m'en vais ! Il tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa voiture.

- Tu vas le regretter ! Cria Steve d'une voix roque.

Kurt avait peur de ces dernières paroles mais désormais il était sorti de toutes ces histoires. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Je m'excuse de ce chapitre qui a mis du temps à arriver, mais il est là ! :)  
Merci pour tout vos commentaires et merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début !**_

_**Sur ce chapitre j'ai voulu mettre plus en avant le couple Klaine,enfin, je vous laisse découvrir ça ;) !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

Le jour J était enfin arrivé, Blaine allait revenir à McKinley dans maintenant moins d'une heure. Kurt était tellement excité qu'il n'avait pas dormi (et aussi à cause de son inquiétude depuis qu'il avait donné sa démission) et était arrivé en avance au lycée pour souhaiter un bon retour au garçon qu'il aimait. Leur liens s'étaient renforcé grâce aux visites que Kurt lui avait rendu deux fois par semaine et ils avaient retrouvés leur amitié d'entant, même si Kurt voulait plus, il fallait surement qu'il attende un peu.

Il scrutait la venue de sa voiture et fut incapable de bouger lorsqu'il la vit s'avancer doucement à côté de la sienne pour s'y garer. Un beau brun bouclé en sortit et Kurt retrouva la mobilité de ses membres pour se jeter sur Blaine et le serrer dans ses bras.

Blaine sourit mais poussa un soupir car ses côtes n'étaient pas totalement remise et sa tête lui faisait encore un peu mal.

- Oh ! Je suis désolé, s'excusa Kurt, j'avais complétement oublié !

- Ce n'est rien, je suis content de te revoir aussi. Il embrassa timidement la joue du châtain qui rougit et ils se dirigèrent tous deux à l'intérieur du lycée.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux.

Les chuchotements commencèrent à fusé de part et d'autre des couloirs. Kurt voyait que Blaine était mal à l'aise et le rassura.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu finiras par t'y habituer.

- Je me demande juste ce que toutes ces personnes peuvent dire, soupira le brun.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils sont tous en train de murmurer des choses comme « Que s'est-il passé ? », « Pourquoi est-il blessé ? », « Est-ce qu'ils sont ensemble ? ».

Kurt rigola mais Blaine frémit en entendant ses dernières paroles. Le châtain le remarqua et s'arrêta net devant son casier.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- S…Si, tout va bien. Le bouclé esquissa un sourire puis se dirigea vers les toilettes.

* * *

Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi cette dernière phrase l'avait fait frissonner ?

Blaine savait pertinemment la réponse mais il ne voulait juste pas se permettre de penser à ce genre de choses. Mais les faits étaient là, il ressentait ces papillons dans le ventre, il frissonnait en sa simple présence, il avait une envie irrépressible de lui parler, de l'enlacer, de l'embrasser et de beaucoup plus, d'après ses rêves. En bref, Kurt lui plaisait.

Il se sentait tellement ridicule de penser ça, parce que Kurt ne s'intéresserait jamais à un garçon comme lui. Il se faisait des films en pensant que le garçon qui l'aimait venait le voir parce qu'il avait les même sentiments. **Non**. Il venait parce qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis, il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons envisageables pour Blaine.

Alors qu'il était en train de se mouiller le visage pour reprendre ses esprits, il entendit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir. Il releva la tête et vit Kurt dans le miroir, il se tenait juste derrière lui.

- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-il inquiet

- Je…ça va, merci. J'ai juste eu un vertige. Surement dû au coup à la tête. Mais ne t'en fait pas, ça passera.

- Je pense que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée que tu reprennes les cours aujourd'hui, tu es encore trop fatigué.

Blaine sentait le souffle du châtain contre son coup et fut mal à l'aise par la proximité entre eux alors il se décala vers la droite avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Je vais bien je te dis ! Puis il claqua la porte laissant un Kurt hébété par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il s'en voulait ! Mon dieu, il s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir répondu à Kurt de cette manière ! Mais il avait failli perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Lorsqu'il était si proche de lui, il avait juste envie de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes et de se laisser aller. Mais Kurt allait le repousser et il perdrait son amitié, et ça, c'est une blessure qui ne pourra jamais être guérie.

Il se dirigea vers sa salle de cours et se souvenu qu'il avait cours de français et, d'après ce que Kurt lui avait dit, ils faisaient équipe ensemble.

* * *

Kurt resta un moment devant le miroir des toilettes, il ne bougeait pas et il se remémorait en boucle les dernières paroles de Blaine et la façon si sèche dont il les avait prononcées _« Je vais bien je te dis ! _». Il se demandait ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal ou ce qu'il avait dit de travers. Mais rien ne lui vint ou bien Blaine en avait surement marre de lui, il ne voulait plus de lui, ce que Kurt comprenait très bien.

Malgré le fait que le brun l'ai rejeté, il ne pourrait pas abandonner, il se l'était promis, alors il tiendrait jusqu'à ce que ce soit Blaine qui cède.

Il se retira un moment de ses pensées avant de s'apercevoir que la sonnerie avait déjà retentit et qu'il avait cours de français. Et heureusement, il était avec Blaine, donc il pourrait sans doute lui parler pour le calmer un peu.

Il sortit donc et entra dans la salle de classe où Blaine était déjà assis. Il se dirigea vers la place libre à côté de lui et posa lourdement ses cahiers sur la table.

Mr Rémy fut le seul pendant une heure à parler, Blaine ne dit pas un mot et passa son temps à regarder par la fenêtre -ce qui lui valut plusieurs rappels à l'ordre du professeur- et Kurt n'osa pas lui adresser la parole de peur qu'il réagisse mal de nouveau ou ne l'ignore complétement.

La cloche retentit au désespoir de Kurt qui n'eut même pas le temps de glisser un mot au brun car ce dernier se précipita vers la sortie en oubliant son livre sur la table. Le châtain voulut lui signaler mais il était déjà trop tard. Ce pourrait être une bonne excuse pour aller chez lui et faire en sorte que tout rentre dans l'ordre, pensa Kurt.

Il attendit impatiemment la fin des cours puis entra dans sa voiture et envoya un message à Finn pour qu'il ne l'attende pas « _Préviens Burt et Carole que je rentrerai 5 minutes après toi, vais chez Blaine. A tout à l'heure_ ».

Il était beaucoup plus prudent sur la route et évitait de téléphoner ou bien d'envoyer des messages depuis l'accident de Blaine. Au moins, ça aura servi à quelque chose.

Ça y est, il était devant **sa** maison et il sentait qu'il respirait de plus en plus fort. C'était la première fois qu'il revenait chez Blaine depuis au moins sept semaines, et leurs rendez-vous de fin de cours lui manquaient.

Il rassembla tout le courage qu'il avait en lui pour descendre et sonner. Une porte s'ouvrit et il vit Mme Anderson qui paraissait heureuse de le voir vu la courbure que ses lèvres formaient.

- Bonjour Mme Anderson, je viens voir Blaine.

- Bonjour mon petit Kurt, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Elizabeth. Ne reste pas sur le palier, entre, je vais avertir Blaine de ta venue.

Elle lui fit signe de rentrer mais Kurt resta dehors.

- Excusez-moi, il sourit légèrement. Je ne vais pas vous déranger, je suis juste venu lui rapporter son livre de français. Kurt n'était plus vraiment sur de vouloir voir Blaine et surtout de se retrouver dans sa chambre.

- Aller, tu ne me dérange pas du tout, rentre, ça lui fera plaisir. Elle le tira doucement par le bras et il se laissa faire. Tant pis, se dit-il, il allait devoir éloigné les pensées qu'il avait depuis quelques jours. Celles où il embrassait Blaine et plus encore. Il secoua la tête pour éviter d'y penser.

- Bon, d'accord, céda Kurt.

- Blaine ! cria-t-elle, tu as de la visite ! Tu sais où se trouve la chambre, Kurt.

-O…Oui, merci, Elizabeth.

Il enleva ses chaussures et monta à l'étage puis toqua à la première porte qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

- C'est ouvert, souffle Blaine.

Kurt ouvrit doucement la porte et entra. La chambre n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Le lit une place à droite, le bureau en bois à gauche et une étagère où se trouvait quelques livres. Le brun était là, à demi allongé sur son lit, un écouteur dans l'oreille droite et un bouquin dans les mains. D'après ce que Kurt avait pu lire, il s'agissait de _Hunger Games_.

Lorsque Blaine vit Kurt, il déposa le livre, posa son baladeur et se leva d'un bond.

- K…Kurt, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis désolé de te déranger, il lui tendit le livre, je suis juste venu te rapporter ton livre de français que tu avais oublié ce matin. Je m'en vais.

* * *

Blaine se sentait gêné. Que dois-je faire ? pensa-t-il. Kurt était là, dans **sa** chambre. Il prit le livre et le jeta sur son bureau.

- Attends, tu peux rester un peu si tu veux. Il prit la main de Kurt qui s'était déjà dirigé vers la sortie, ce qui les rapprocha dangereusement.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ils étaient là, l'un en face de l'autre et ses pulsions prirent le dessus sur sa raison. Alors il fit ce qu'il avait rêvé de faire depuis un moment.

Ses lèvres se déposèrent légèrement sur celles du châtain. Celui-ci ne réagit d'abord pas, puis y rebondit, ce qui arracha un sourire à Blaine entre deux baisers. Il avait envie de plus, de beaucoup plus. Il le poussa doucement contre la porte, qui se ferma sur le coup et cela fit échapper un petit gémissement à Kurt.

Leurs mains se cherchaient, se touchaient, découvraient les parties du corps de l'autre. Puis sa langue demanda l'entrée de la bouche de Kurt qui lui accorda rapidement et leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour se caresser.

En quelques minutes, leur baiser devint plus passionné et ils se retrouvèrent sur le petit lit de Blaine qui se tenait à califourchon sur le plus jeune. Ce dernier passa ses mains sous le t-shirt du bouclé, découvrant des muscles et des abdos omniprésents, ce qui avait l'air de l'exciter encore plus.

Soudain, le téléphone de Kurt sonna. Il se ressaisit et Blaine se déplaça pour s'assoir.

- Je dois répondre, c'est la sonnerie de mon père, s'excusa Kurt avant de répondre. Papa ?

_- Kurt, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Demain tu as cours, alors rentre à la maison tout de suite._

Blaine entendait le père de Kurt au téléphone tellement il avait l'air furieux. Puis il regarda l'heure, il était presque dix-neuf heures. Sa mère était déjà surement partie travailler.

- O…Oui papa, j'arrive tout de suite. Il souffla et raccrocha.

Il regarda Kurt qui était décoiffé et ses habits quelque peu froissé.

- Je suis désolé Blaine, je dois rentrer. Il se leva, remit ses vêtements correctement et ouvrit la porte.

- Je t'accompagne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il suivit Kurt et failli se buter contre lui lorsqu'il s'arrêta en bas des escaliers.

Il se retourna vers Blaine qui était perplexe.

- Est-ce que cela signifie qu'on est…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Blaine le coupa en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Ensemble, termina le brun.

Il vit le visage de Kurt s'illuminé et il afficha un large sourire.

- On se voit demain au lycée, dit Blaine.

- Bien sûr, Anderson. Puis, il remit ses chaussures et quitta la maison.

Lorsque le garçon fut parti, Blaine resta un moment devant la porte d'entrée et se pinça pour être sûr que tout ce qu'il venait de se passer était bien réel.

- Aie !

Ça l'était ! Il avait embrassé le garçon pour qui il avait des sentiments, une foule de sentiments. Lorsqu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, il savait de quoi ces chansons idiotes parlaient. Et il se mit à chanter _Silly Love Song._

* * *

Kurt était sur un petit nuage lorsqu'il conduisit jusqu'à chez lui. Mais il allait en redescendre très vite en se faisant sermonner par son père.

En effet, il venait juste de fermer la porte derrière lui que son père l'appela depuis son fauteuil.

- Kurt, il faut qu'on parle, dit Burt d'un ton dur.

Il s'approcha doucement en direction du salon et s'installa sur le canapé à côté de son père.

- Papa, je suis désolé d'avoir mis plus de temps que prévu mais…

- Je me fiche de savoir quelle excuse tu as préparé avant de venir ici. Mais tu connais les règles Kurt, tu as envoyé un message à Finn pour dire tu rentrerais cinq minutes après lui, hors, tu n'as précisé que ces minutes se multiplierait par trois.

- Ce n'était pas prévu. Je devais juste rendre un livre à Blaine et sa mère a insisté pour que je rentre et puis…

Burt le coupa pour la seconde fois « Et puis quoi ? Tu étais seul avec Blaine, dans sa chambre c'est ça ? »

Kurt se sentait légèrement gêné par la tournure que le dialogue était en train de prendre. Il n'allait tout de même pas dire à son père qu'il avait passé plus de dix minutes sur le lit de Blaine à l'embrasser.

- Nous avons juste parlé, rigolé et nous n'avons pas vu le temps passé.

- Peu importe ce que vous avez fait, nous avons déjà eu cette discussion mais tu n'as pas le droit de rentrer trop tard durant la semaine. Le ton de Burt s'était adoucit.

- Oui, je le sais, et ça ne se reproduira plus, je te le promets.

Kurt se leva et s'apprêta à aller dans sa chambre lorsque son père l'interpela.

- Je suis content que tu ais renoué des liens avec lui. Puis il s'empressa d'ajouter « Maintenant dépêche-toi d'aller prendre ta douche, on mange dans vingt minutes ».

Le châtain hocha la tête et obéit au dernier ordre de son père. Lorsqu'il fut dans la douche et que l'eau ruisselait sur son corps nu, il se remit sur son nuage et se repassa la scène entre lui et Blaine qui avait eu lieu un peu moins de trente minutes auparavant.

La façon dont Blaine l'avait embrassé, touché, frôlé, caressé, ses muscles si présents sous son-t-shirt moulant… Merde, il aurait dû s'en douter, maintenant il était en train de bander.

Pendant qu'il était en train de se soulager, deux appels manquants s'affichèrent sur son téléphone, le premier de Blaine, le deuxième de Steve.

* * *

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé :)_**

**_PS : une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ _**


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Je suis navrée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour ce chapitre, entre les cours et les devoirs, j'ai eu du mal. **_

_**Mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre et également une nouvelle fiction : Never Say Never.**_

_**Bref, bonne lecture à cous pour ce chapitre et... Oubliez pas la petite review ;)**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

Le lendemain matin, Kurt allait chercher Blaine chez lui pour aller au lycée et ce serait leur première apparition en public ensemble. Il était surexcité à l'idée d'avoir enfin Blaine pour lui seul et de l'embrasser lorsque bon lui semblait.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant chez Blaine il stressa légèrement, après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il avait un petit ami. Lorsque le brun arriva et qu'il monta dans la voiture, il ne savait pas s'il devait l'embrasser ou juste lui dire bonjour. Mais, apparemment, le bouclé avait lu dans ses pensées et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Kurt resta un moment sans pouvoir parler puis se ressaisit :

- Bonjour beau brun

Blaine lui sourit et prit la parole «J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop fait gronder à cause de moi hier soir ». Il avait l'air désolé.

- Non, mon père m'a juste rappelé les « règles » de la maison. Mais il est content de savoir que je passe du temps avec toi.

- Tant mieux, dans ce cas-là, ça ne le dérangera pas si tu passes le week-end end chez moi.

Kurt se gara sur le parking du lycée puis regarda Blaine.

- Tu veux qu'on passe le week-end ensemble ?

Il avait un large sourire et le brun rougit légèrement.

- O...Oui. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec mon petit ami et puis, j'aimerais aussi que tu m'aides à me souvenir de certaines choses.

- Je serais ravie de le passer avec toi et de t'aider.

Kurt se demanda un instant s'il devait ou non lui reparler de ces anciennes activités nocturnes mais avant qu'il trouve une conclusion à ses pensées, les lèvres douces de Blaine se pressèrent contre les siennes.

- Alors, dit Kurt d'un ton déterminé, prêt à affronter les regards des élèves de McKinley ?

Blaine hocha la tête puis ils sortirent de la voiture et se prirent par la main.

Arrivé dans le couloir, tous les yeux étaient littéralement braqués sur eux. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à leurs casiers et là Rachel, accompagné de Finn, leur tomba dessus.

- Mon dieu les garçons, est ce que c'est ce que je crois ? Elle regarda simultanément Kurt puis Blaine et leurs mains encore liées.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête et Blaine déposa un baiser sur la joue du châtain. Cette action fit pousser un cri d'hystérie à Rachel et sauta au cou de Kurt.

- Je suis tellement contente pour toi mon chéri, tu le mérites. Puis elle le lâcha, se tourna vers Blaine et dit d'un ton enjoué « Prend soin de mon Kurty ! » avant t'entrainer Finn vers une salle de cours.

- D'accord… C'était assez… Effrayant, dit Kurt.

- Elle est tout le temps comme ça ?

- Oui, la plupart du temps, Kurt se mit à rire, mais on s'y fait.

Blaine esquissa un sourire puis ils prirent tous les deux les livres dont ils avaient besoin dans leur casier.

- On se retrouve pour déjeuner à midi, c'est ça ? interrogea Blaine qui n'avait pas encore mémorisé les cours qu'il avait en commun avec Kurt.

- Je t'attendrais devant ta salle de littérature, ne t'en fais pas.

Puis il s'approcha du bouclé pour l'embrasser mais une main le tira en arrière.

- Pas de ça ici Porcelaine ! Réprimanda Sue Sylvester qui passait en coup de vent.

Kurt soupira, se retourna et commença à se diriger vers sa salle de cours mais une main l'arrêta et une autre tourna son visage pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- A tout à l'heure, Blaine lui adressa son plus beau sourire avant de disparaitre dans un autre couloir.

_**Blaine. **_

Ce prénom hantait ses pensées durant les quatre heures de cours qu'il avait avant la pause déjeuné. Il ne pensait qu'à lui, encore plus maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il pensait à leur avenir et surtout, aux souvenirs que Blaine avait perdu et qu'il pourrait, peut-être, un jour retrouvé, d'après le médecin. C'est vrai, il avait peur qu'il retrouve la mémoire et se rappelle du soir de l'accident, lorsque Kurt lui avait tout avoué. Mais il prit une décision irrévocable : il ne dirait jamais rien à Blaine si celui-ci ne s'en rappelait pas. A quoi bon se torturer pour des choses faisant désormais parti du passé ?

La sonnerie le retira de ses pensées et il se dirigea avec hâte devant la salle de cours de son petit ami. Ce dernier mis un moment avant de sortir puis rejoignit Kurt et ils allèrent ensemble à la cafétéria.

- Alors, comment se sont passés tes cours de la matinée ? Kurt voulait savoir si Blaine aussi avait pensé à lui.

- Et bien pas trop mal, même si je dois avouer que la géographie ce n'est pas trop mon truc. En plus, j'ai passé mon temps à penser à quelqu'un.

Kurt le regarda d'un air faussement interrogateur « A qui ? »

- Au merveilleux garçon avec qui je sors en ce moment, puis il sourit et embrassa le châtain.

D'accord, il fallait l'avouer, Kurt était sur un nuage. Un nuage rempli de bonheur, d'arc-en-ciel, de licorne et de…d'un appel de Steve.

Il se leva et lança un bref « je reviens » à Blaine avant de décrocher son téléphone, que lui voulait-il ?

- _Salut gamin, _sorti son ex parton d'une voix roque_, il semblerait que tu n'es pas respecté notre petit contrat donc je te préviens, tu vas devoir me rembourser tout ce que j'ai perdu à cause de toi. Et, comme je suppose que tu n'as pas l'argent, je vais devoir arranger ça à ma manière._

Puis, avant que Kurt ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il raccrocha.

Il resta un moment, tétanisé, immobilisé, incapable de bouger ses jambes qui étaient sur le point de s'effondrer mais il se retint et reparti s'assoir.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle. Blaine avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne voulait pas lui dire.

- Non, tout va très bien, il prit son courage à deux mains pour sourire avant de se relever avec son plateau. On y va ? On va être en retard pour le Glee club.

Blaine le suivit sans un mot et ils se rendirent à la salle de chant encore vide.

- J'aurais quelque chose à te demander, tenta Blaine.

- Oui ? Kurt avait l'air inquiet

- Je voudrais en savoir plus sur les amis que j'avais ici…

- Oh…Et bien à vrai dire, tu n'étais pas à McKinley avant mais à la Dalton Académie. Et puis tu as déménagé pour venir ici cette année.

Blaine soupira, surement énervé de ne pas se rappeler.

- Mais si tu veux on pourra y aller ensemble quand tu te sentiras prêt et peut-être que quelques souvenirs te reviendront, proposa Kurt.

- Et bien, il hésita un moment, oui, pourquoi pas. Mais je ne me sens pas encore prêt cette semaine.

- Prend tout le temps dont tu as besoin, je serais là, Kurt esquissa un sourire puis il entendit des pas arriver vers la salle.

Mr Schuster et le reste du Glee club entrèrent et prirent leurs places habituelles.

- La peur, dit Mr Schue. Ce sera le thème de de cette semaine. Vous devez trouver une chanson qui correspond à une peur que vous avez, que ce soit présenter de manière directe ou pas.

Tous les membres du club se regardèrent un moment puis Rachel prit la parole.

- Mr Schue, si je peux me permettre, je pense que vous êtes à cours d'idée. Laissez-moi vous proposer quelque chose qui parle à tous. Comme _Hairspray._

Tout le monde commença à parler à droite et à gauche, ils approuvaient et les idées commencèrent à fuser. Le professeur soupira longuement avant d'accepter.

- C'est d'accord. Mais je ferais passer des auditions avec Artie pour attribuer les rôles.

Puis ils sortirent de la classe en se battant pour savoir qui allait avoir le rôle de Tracy ou encore de Link. Même Kurt était stressé, parce qu'il voulait le rôle de Link, il le voulait vraiment. Tout d'abord parce qu'il adorait _Hairspray_ mais ensuite, parce que ce serait une chose à mettre en plus dans son dossier pour la NYADA.

- Je pense que je vais auditionner pour le rôle de Link, sorti Blaine d'un coup alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de la voiture de Kurt. Je sais que c'est l'un des rôles principaux mais ça me plairais. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Il se tourna vers le châtain qui était crispé.

Blaine était doué, talentueux, charismatique, il avait toutes les qualités nécessaires pour jouer ce rôle (sans compter la tonne de gel sur les cheveux). Mais Kurt fut égoïste à ce moment-là.

- Je pense que ce serait trop de travail pour toi Blaine, tu viens à peine de sortir de l'hôpital, et tu es encore faible. Oui, il essayait de dissuader son petit-ami d'auditionner tout ça pour avoir la vedette.

- Tu as raison Kurt, il soupira un moment avant de reprendre, je suis encore trop fatigué et ce serait beaucoup trop de charges pour moi. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et montèrent tous les deux en voiture.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Blaine, le silence régnait dans la voiture, un silence gênant pour Kurt qui se sentait coupable à présent. Mais il y avait quand même de la vérité dans ses paroles, donc il le protégeait, en quelque sorte.

Blaine sortit de la voiture et, avant que Kurt ne fasse marcher arrière, il passa sa tête à travers la vitre ouverte.

- Tu peux rester un peu chez moi si tu veux.

- Euh…Oui, pourquoi pas. Le châtain ne pouvait pas refuser parce que, d'une part, il voulait passer plus de temps avec son désormais petit-ami et d'autre part, il se sentait un peu obligé maintenant qu'il l'avait découragé.

Il se gara et descendit du véhicule avant de suivre Blaine dans la maison, qui le tenait par la main.

- Salut M'man, dit le bouclé à sa mère qui était dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour Blaine et…Kurt, un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la femme lorsqu'elle les vit main dans la main.

- Bonjour Mad…euh, Elizabeth, sortit Kurt avec un large sourire.

Le brun tira Kurt dans les escaliers et avant qu'ils n'arrivent en haut, Elizabeth les interpela.

- Kurt, ça te dirais de rester manger avec nous ce soir ? En plus je suis de repos.

- Oui, avec plaisir, il faut juste que j'appelle mon père pour lui demander.

Puis ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Blaine et le plus vieux appela son père.

- Allô papa, la mère de Blaine m'a proposé de rester manger chez eux, promis, je ne rentrerais pas trop tard, s'empressa-t-il de dire.

- _Kurt, tu sais que je ne veux pas que tu te couches trop tard la semaine mais, c'est d'accord, pour cette fois. _

- Merci beaucoup, à ce soir alors. Kurt avait un sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage.

- _Permission de vingt-deux heures mon garçon ! _dit Burt avant de raccrocher.

- Si tu as ce sourire je pense que c'est un oui, déclara le brun avant de descendre pour l'annoncer à sa mère et revient dans la chambre.

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra à nouveau dans sa chambre, son petit ami était là, assis sur **son** lit et il le regardait avec un air tellement mignon qu'il avait envie de le croquer.

- Tu sais que tu es adorable ? lança Blaine presque inconsciemment.

Il vit que les joues de Kurt passèrent du blanc porcelaine au rouge tomate et il ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Le châtain eu l'air de comprendre car il passa une main sur chacune de ses joues. Blaine s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Ne fais pas ça, il lui enleva délicatement les mains de son visage, je trouve ça très mignon. Puis il posa sa main libre sur le visage rosée de Kurt et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes avant d'y déposer un baiser.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Maintenant il avait cette irrépressible envie de toucher et d'embrasser toutes les parcelles du corps de Kurt. Il lui faisait beaucoup d'effet et cela depuis déjà pas mal de temps, mais de savoir que maintenant il pouvait l'embrasser librement le poussait à aller plus loin.

* * *

_« Le seul moyen de se délivrer d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder. _

_Résistez et votre âme se rend malade à force de languir ce qu'elle s'interdit. »_

* * *

Lorsqu'il remarqua que le garçon ne faisait pas de résistance, il passa sa langue entre ses lèvres et la caressa. Puis, voulant toujours plus, il allongea Kurt et se mit sur lui en déposant de petits baisers sur sa mâchoire avant de revenir sur sa bouche.

Il émit un couinement entre les lèvres du châtain lorsque celui-ci passa ses mains sous sa chemise et commença à lui caresser doucement le dos. Ensuite, Kurt lui déboutonna un…deux…trois…quatre boutons et ils entendirent frapper à la porte.

- A table les garçons ! Déclara d'une voix douce Madame Anderson.

Tous les deux se redressent et le brun de rhabilla. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne.

- Il faudrait qu'on trouve un moment pour parler de…ce qui était en train de se passer.

Blaine était un peu gêner parce que, même s'il avait très envie de Kurt, il était toujours puceau et n'avait aucune expérience dans ce genre de domaine.

- O…Oui, surement.

Puis ils descendirent pour manger et Blaine parla à sa mère de son intention de retourner à Dalton pour essayer de recouvrer un peu la mémoire.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée mon chéri, Kurt t'accompagne je suppose ? Elle lança un regard tendre à celui-ci.

- En fait, c'était l'idée de Kurt mais j'ai réfléchis et je pense qu'il serait préférable que j'y aille seul, étant donné que je ne le connaissais pas lorsque j'y étais. Il regarda Kurt à son tour. J'espère que ça ne te pose pas de problème.

Kurt était surpris et cela se lisait sur son visage mais il esquissa tout de même un sourire.

- Non, pas du tout, je comprends ta décision.

C'est décider, il irait à la Dalton Academy le mois prochain.


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue pour ce chapitre.  
J'ai eu un manque d'inspiration et tout ces bac blanc (plus le bac) qui approchent n'ont pas aidés je dois dire.  
Mais bon, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, plus court que les autres mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierait tout de même.  
Bonne lecture :) **_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

1 mois… Cela faisait 1 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, qu'ils s'aimaient, qu'ils se soutenaient mutuellement et surtout, que Kurt faisait tout son possible pour que Blaine ne se rappelle pas de ce qu'il lui avait dit avant son accident.

Mais aujourd'hui, Blaine allait essayer de recouvrer une partie de sa mémoire en allant à son ancien lycée. Kurt allait devoir rester chez lui, seul, à s'inquiéter. Il comprenait totalement le choix de son petit-ami d'y aller seul mais il était encore fragile et il voudrait être là pour lui si jamais des souvenirs, bons ou mauvais, lui revenaient. Il avait décidé, pour ne pas trop y penser, d'aller faire du shopping toute la journée avec Mercedes et Rachel. Le shopping car c'est une bonne thérapie, Mercedes parce qu'elle savait le rassurer et, qu'avec un peu de chance, Rachel serait assez énervante qu'il penserait définitivement à autre chose.

* * *

Blaine descendait pas à pas les marches des escaliers en spirales, en regardant autour de lui, à la recherche de la moindre chose qui pourrait lui rappeler un souvenir. Mais rien… Quand soudain, il entendit une mélodie, puis, plus il s'approchait, plus cette mélodie se transformait en voix a capella et d'un chanteur. Il passait sa tête pour regarder à l'intérieur de la salle. Une dizaine de garçons, vêtus tous du même uniforme étaient en train de chanter et de danser en suivant le meneur, un petit brun avec une très jolie voix. Blaine cherchait dans sa tête le titre de cette chanson.

- Uptown girl, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Mais alors qu'il assistait à cette performance, un jeune homme, d'assez grande taille coiffé d'une houppette châtain s'était approché de lui discrètement et le tirait maintenant pour rejoindre le groupe. Blaine tenta de décliner l'offre mais il se retrouva bientôt entouré de tous ces garçons qui dansaient et il suivit le mouvement.

_Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win  
_

Là, le garçon qui l'avait emmené dans leur danse se mit à chanter, puis, Blaine pensa à cet instant qu'il avait une voix magnifique et il fallait avouer que c'était un danseur plutôt doué.

_And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine  
And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine_

_She'll say I'm not so tough_  
_Just because_  
_I'm in love_  
_With an uptown girl_  
_She's been living in her white bread world_  
_As long as anyone with hot blood can_  
_And now she's looking for a downtown man_  
_That's what I am_

_Uptown girl_  
_She's my uptown girl_  
_You know I'm in love_  
_With an uptown girl_

_My uptown girl_  
_You know I'm in love_  
_With an uptown girl_  
_My uptown girl_  
_You know I'm in love_  
_With an uptown girl_  
_My uptown girl_

A la fin de cette prestation, Blaine ne pouvait qu'applaudir, même s'il ne savait pas qui ils étaient. Mais apparemment, eux le connaissait puisqu'ils avaient tous un grand sourire en le voyant. C'est le petit brun qui avait chanté au début qui parla le premier :

- Content de te revoir parmi nous Blaine, il regarda le reste du groupe avant de poser son regard de nouveau sur le bouclé, on sait que tu ne te rappelle plus de nous, mais moi c'est Nick. Voici Jeff, il désigna un blond platine qui se tenait derrière lui, Thad, Trent, David, Wes, Beatbox Warbler, sans oublier les nouveaux et Sebastian, le nouveau leader des Warblers. Le gars à la houppette lui fit un discret clin d'œil avant que Blaine prenne la parole.

- Enchanté les gars… Hum… Je suis venu ici pour essayer de recouvrer une partie de ma mémoire car ma mère m'a dit que j'étais au lycée ici avant d'être à McKinley.

- On va te faire un petit résumé de ta vie ici puis après Sebastian va te faire visiter Dalton savoir si tes souvenirs te reviennent. On voudrait bien le faire mais on a tous un devoir commun, sauf Sebastian qui est plus âgé que nous.

Le dénommé Nick ainsi que les autres qu'il avait dû connaître dans le passé lui firent le topo de tout ce qu'il avait vécu ici. Son intégration à Dalton, les Warblers, le jour où il est devenu le meneur de la chorale, jusqu'à son départ de l'école pour McKinley. Le problème, c'est que rien ne lui revenait. Puis, ils décidèrent de faire une improvisation sur la chanson préférée de Blaine qu'il ne cessait de chanter lorsqu'il était élève ici, _Teenage Dream_ de Katy Perry.

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_  
_I was alright but things_  
_Were kinda heavy_  
_You brought me to life_  
_Now every February_  
_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance, until we die_  
_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

Et, juste au dernier son que sa voix sortait, il se rappela. Il se rappela de tout ce qu'il avait vécu ici. Des blagues foireuses de Jeff, de Wes et son marteau au conseil des Warblers, de leur performance de _Raise Your Glass _aux sélections… Pour cette partie de sa vie, presque tout était clair. Il se mit à sourire doucement, puis après agrandit ce sourire jusqu'aux dents.

- Je me souviens ! Il fit une accolade à tous ses anciens camarades qui sautaient tous de joie.

- Et bien tu en as mis du temps, plaisanta Trent.

Ils parlèrent un instant en riant avant de se rendre compte qu'il était l'heure de leur test. Du coup, chacun fit encore une bourrade amicale à Blaine avant de se rendre dans leur salle de cours. Il ne restait plus que ce Sebastian et lui dans la pièce. Blaine engagea la conversation.

- Alors comme ça tu es un petit nouveau ? Il fit un sourire timide au grand garçon qui se tenait devant lui. Et celui-ci se mit un rire légèrement.

- Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'avoir quinze ans ? Lui demanda-t-il amusé.

Le brun était un peu gêné mais Sebastian détendit l'atmosphère.

- Plus besoin de te faire visiter si tu te rappelles de tout je pense. Un café ? Il sourit de toutes ces dents.

- Avec plaisir.

Ils allèrent tous les deux à la cafeteria avant de se prendre un café et de s'assoir à une table, l'un en face de l'autre. Le plus grand prit la parole.

- A Dalton on parle de toi comme d'une légende tu sais.

Blaine paraissait un peu gêné et souris, « Ils exagèrent un peu ».

- Soit pas si modeste. Je me disais « Qui est ce mec ? ». Ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire que tu étais super mignon et que tu chantais comme un dieu -il fit un petit sourire en coin. De t'avoir raté de si peu franchement, c'est pas de chance.

Le bouclé riait doucement, amusé de ce que disait le jeune homme en face de lui qui continua.

- J'ai pour projet de recréer ton ascension fulgurante en tant que leader des Warblers. Alors, quel était ton secret pour avoir autant de succès ?

Blaine réfléchit un moment, buvant quelques gorgées de café avant de reposer sa tasse.

- Je faisais juste ce qui me plaisait, donc ça venait du cœur. Je pense que les gens sont d'avantage touché lorsqu'ils sentent que ça vient de là –il posa sa main sur son cœur et souris.

- Merci, je tacherais d'y penser, il finit son café et regarda sa montre, je suis désolé, il va falloir que j'y aille, j'ai un entrainement de hockey sur gazon. J'ai été heureux d'enfin te rencontrer –il se leva et prit son sac- faudrait qu'on se revoit une fois pour se connaître un peu plus en profondeur… Entre Warblers tu sais.

- Oui, j'en serais ravi. Blaine lui souris puis le châtain se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, laissant Blaine seul.

* * *

Kurt rentra les mains remplies de paquets et, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de chez lui, il y découvrir Blaine, assis sur le canapé. Il déposa vite ses achats pour s'assoir près de son petit ami.

- Comment tu es entré ? Ça s'est bien passé ? Tu as recouvré la mémoire ? Kurt était à la fois heureux et inquiet pour Blaine. Ce dernier tourna sa tête vers lui et sourit.

- Alors, Finn m'a ouvert, oui, ça s'est très bien passé et oui, je me rappelle de toute mon année à Dalton, enfin, les souvenirs ne sont pas tous là mais les plus importants le sont. Il lui sourit de nouveau et embrassa Kurt délicatement.

- Je suis vraiment soulagé et content pour toi mon chéri. Espérons que le reste arrivera aussi vite pour que tu ailles encore mieux (_sauf la nuit avant l'accident_, se dit-il).

- Grâce à toi je vais déjà beaucoup mieux Kurt, je te l'ai pas souvent dis mais merci, sans toi j'en serais pas là. Si tu n'avais pas insisté chaque jour pour venir me voir à l'hôpital et…

Kurt le coupa en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était à la fois doux, sucré, salé, puis avec un goût de fraise lorsque la langue de Blaine se glissa entre ses lèvres pour caresser la sienne. Mais, alors qu'il se penchait un peu plus sur le brun, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre ce qui les sépara d'un seul coup pour finalement voir Finn, qui se tenait devant eux un peu gêné. Il s'adressa à Kurt.

- Burt et ma mère vont rentrer dans dix minutes, ils viennent de m'appeler et m'ont dit que c'était à toi de préparer à manger ce soir.

- D'accord, acquiesça Kurt, merci pour le message Finn.

Son demi-frère tourna alors les talons pour rejoindre sa chambre et probablement son jeu vidéo. Le châtain se tourna de nouveau vers son copain.

- Ça te dirait de rester dîner chez nous ce soir ?

- Non merci, j'aimerais mais il faut que je rentre pour tout raconter à ma mère vu qu'elle ne travaille pas ce soir. Il fit une moue de chient battu.  
- Oh, je comprends, ne me fais pas cette tête, elle me donne envie de t'adopter. Ils rirent tous les deux et Blaine se leva, après un dernier baiser, pour retourner chez lui.

Après cela, Kurt se dépêcha de ranger les habits et accessoires qu'il avait acheté pour pouvoir faire la cuisine. Mais, alors qu'il coupait une tomate, il senti son téléphone vibrer et lu le message.

_**Je ne suis pas un si bon chanteur, puis tu es un danseur vachement doué =) – Blaine**_

De toute évidence, ce message ne lui était pas destiné et son hypothèse se confirma par un autre message.

_**Désolé, je me suis trompé de numéro. Bonne fin de soirée mon cœur 3 – B**_

Kurt n'était pas quelqu'un de nature jalouse, mais il doit avouer que ce message envoyé par erreur ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Il se faisait surement des idées après tout mais Blaine ne lui faisait pas souvent voir jamais de compliment sur ses habits ou sa voix (ne comptons pas la danse étant donné qu'il bouge comme une danseuse orientale). Il demanderait à Blaine le lendemain à qui était adressé ce message et l'histoire serait probablement réglée. Mais il ne pensait pas que le destinataire de ce message allait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues par la suite.

* * *

**_Une petite review à la fin ça fait toujours plaisir ^^_**


End file.
